A Convincing Proposition
by CrimsonTitan
Summary: A one-shot scene between Jessie of Team Rocket and Silver. Jessie is trying to bring Silver back to the dark side. Lemons, lemons, and more lemons! Stay away if you don't like em'.


(Important Note) This is an excerpt from a story I have been working on. I originally wanted to write an erotic narrative, but I like the story-line so much that I've decided to downplay the erotic elements a bit and focus on the narrative part. I've turned the sex scenes into one shots to see if anyone likes them. If anyone does, I'll publish the rest in chapter form.

(Background) This is years into the future. If Jessie was in her mid 20's, she would be mid 30's here. Silver is a trainer who used to be in Team Rocket and now fights against them. They've grown much more sinister in the time since Silver/Gold/Crystal last defeated team Rocket. Jessie and James have captured Silver and are interrogating him.

"I know how to get him talking. James, leave the room. I'll knock when he's ready."

James looked at his partner with suspicion. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and young Silver here to find out." The devious smile sent a shiver down Silver's spine.

James gave him a sneering glance and turned to go. He stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder with the same smirk. "Try not to damage him too badly. He's no good to us a blathering mess." The door slammed shut behind him, followed by the sound of a heavy lock clicking in to place.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Her icy gaze unwavering; his uneasy grimace didn't either. Silver broke the silence.

"So, what are you going to do?" He thought his voice was composed, but he couldn't tell for sure.

Jessie walked toward him with an eerie carelessness; the heels on her knee-high boots clicking loudly on the floor. She bent down to his eye level, inches from him.

"We're going to play a little game. I call it positive reinforcement." She stood up straight and walked behind him in the same slow strut. Then she placed her hands on Silver's shoulders. She rubbed them disarmingly and leaned down again to whisper in his ear. "You give me what I want, and I give you a treat. Simple enough, right?"

He grunted out a laugh. "Why would I give you anything?"

Jessie wrapped her gloved arms around his neck, touching her left cheek to his right. "Because you'll want what I have to offer honey."

"Freedom?"

"That, and so much more…"

"Define more," he said with an uncertain curiosity.

She reached into his shirt and began rubbing his chest. "You were our most talented member once. You could be the best." She pulled her hand out of his shirt and caressed his left cheek. "That side of you, it's still in there. I know it excited you, like nothing else could."

Silver was visibly conflicted. She was absolutely right. He loved the game. That rush of danger, the rush of _being_ the danger. "I quit when Giovanni took things too far. I'll never forget what he made me do; what he made _us _do."

"Giovanni is a dinosaur, honey. He's at the end of his game. You could replace him." She reached down and placed her hand on his inner thigh. "What could stop you? Who would dare oppose you as the strongest trainer the Rockets have ever had?"

"No, I can't. "

"You can… but first, I need what you know. A fire always starts with a spark. You could be that spark." Jessie stood and walked to his front. She slowly unzipped her half shirt. The red R on her shirt separated to reveal the black lace bra holding her large fair skinned breasts.

Silver looked away, ashamed of himself. This was just unfair.

"Baby, you might as well give in. You're going to enjoy this whether you want to or not." She turned away from him and unzipped her skirt. As she pushed it down to her feet she bent over, revealing her matching lace panties against her lusciously long legs.

Silver was horrified to find that she was absolutely right. Every command was hers, every beck and call his pleasure.

Jessie advanced on him with a mesmerizing gaze. She unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Silver let out a low whimper as he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Jessie climbed on top of him, making sure he could feel the warmth coming from her. She could feel his cock hardening against her inner thigh, even through the thick cloth of his jeans.

A tear rolled down Silver's cheek. "I'm sorry May," he muttered.

Jessie whispered in his ear. "No, you're not." She undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and pushed up his shirt, looking deep into his eyes the entire time. She rubbed her hand against his cock through his grey boxers. A small stain began to form on them. "Don't pop too soon, honey. We haven't even started the fun yet."

She pulled his engorged penis out through the button hole of his boxers and began stroking him. Silver couldn't help quickly reaching his maximum. The velvety texture of her gloves made it even better. He laid his head back, and just let it happen. What was he going to do? He was tied up. He wasn't going anywhere.

"There he is. Just relax and let me do all of the work." She slid down off of him to her knees. Her breasts brushed against his cock on the way down.

She used her thumb and index finger to message the head of his erection. Then she wrapped her lips around him and began to suck. She rubbed his thighs roughly as she did so. She was all over the place, whipping her hair back and forth, making sure his entire cock was soaked in her saliva. Just to be sure, she let a long strand of spit ooze down to the base of his shaft.

She stood again and pushed down her panties. The trimmed patch of dark red hair matched her head. She pushed her first two fingers deep inside herself. They were glistening when she pulled them out. Silver watched all of this, his eyes gleaming with an animal lust that had taken him over.

Jessie smiled and pressed her fingers to his lips. "How does that taste?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He didn't have too.

She climbed on top of him again and slid her pussy down over his pulsating hard-on. He moaned deeply at the moist, radiant heat coming from her.

That was almost too much for Jessie. She let out an amused snicker. "It's so easy. I've turned you into a trained dog in less than five minutes. I have to say that I'm enjoying every second." She slid up and down rhythmically, watching the light in Silver's eyes grow. He began thrusting upwards in sync with her movements, closing his eyes to concentrate. His breathing picked up, as did hers.

Jessie leaned back, holding onto his shirt for support like a bull rider. She felt orgasm approaching with each thrust. She picked up the pace, and he followed suit. She could hear the slap of each connection as she neared her tipping point.

She fell over the point like it was the apex of a rollercoaster, but instead of the feeling of wind rushing past, a silky warmth melted over her as her skin broke out in goose flesh. She rested her head on Silver's shoulder as her muscles convulsed several times.

They stopped moving for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. She could still feel his cock pulsing inside of her as she rested on top of him.

When her heart rate slowed, she looked up at him. "Now, it's your turn."

She stood, feeling a little weak in her legs. She removed one of her gloves, and knelt down in front of him. She stroked him off vigorously, moving her mouth over his head until she felt his breathe quicken. When his muscles tensed up, she shortened her movements. He held it in as long as he could.

Jessie felt his warm cum flow into her mouth as she slowly milked it from him. She let it overflow from her mouth and trickle over her hands. Silver watched in awe as she lapped it up, swallowing as much as she could. Her eyes hadn't left his. She licked her fingers and gave him that same devious smile that she had earlier.


End file.
